Las crónicas de un escritor
by Kevin Jim
Summary: La historia cuenta el relato de la vida de Sasuke Uchiha, un joven escritor preparatoriano que por una extraña razón comenzó a escribir historias de romance, pero al paso de los capítulos de cuenta que encima ayuda, Sakura Haruno una joven enamorada de Sasuke decide ayudarlo, pero con el tiempo se da cuenta de los sentimiento de Sakura, ¿qué pasara?


Hola a todos los que lean este one-shot, es un SasuSaku en donde trataré de relatar un poco de mi vida cuando hago las historias que ustedes leen, espero que sea de su agrado y puedan entender porque algunas veces me tardo en actualizar.

-Naruto: ¿Por que tan pensativo Sasuke?, no me digas que una vez más estas quieres hacer una historia de romance.

-Sasuke: No, Naruto está vez ya la he comenzado a publicar la historia, pero en este momento no tengo inspiración para continuarla necesito a alguien para que me ayude, Naruto conoces a algún que me pueda ayudar.

-Naruto: La verdad no, creo que deberías de poner un anuncio en las páginas donde públicas, en donde alguien de seguro te podrá ayudar.

-Sasuke: Naruto eres un genio, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido tal idea pero aún así debo de ser meticuloso para encontrar a la persona ideal con la que pueda trabajar.

-Naruto: Sí, sí como tú digas.

(Después de clases un su casa).

-Sasuke pensamiento: Necesito pensar bien cómo debo de hacer el anuncio, debe de ser muy formal y discreto a pesar de que necesito ayuda urgente, debo de poner algunas especificaciones, (después de cinco minutos), creo que ya está listo, ahora sólo debo de publicarlo y esperar respuestas.

(Un día después al regresar la de la preparatoria).

-Sasuke; ¡Qué día más pesado!, pero ya estoy en casa, debo de revisar mi publicación, (revisa todas las solicitudes), al parecer no hay alguien con la que pueda trabajar, todas tiene algo que impide que trabajamos juntos, que oportuna a llegado otra solicitud:

"Uchiha-sensei espero no lugar tarde, mi nombre es Sakura soy su más grande admiradora desde que comenzó a publicar sus historias y al ver su anuncio sin duda alguna yo quiero ser su nueva ayudante, cumplo con todas sus especificaciones, además vivo en la misma ciudad que usted y tengo mucho tiempo libre, espero que yo sea la elegida".

-Sasuke: Al parecer Sakura es la que cumple con todas las especificaciones, pero no se como contactarme con ella, a al parecer dejó su número de celular, le marcare.

(Sasuke marca el número celular de Sakura y está última contesta).

-Sakura: Hola, ¿quién es?, responda o cortar la llamada.

-Sasuke (apenado): Buenas tardes te usted señorita Sakura, soy yo Uchiha-sensei, sólo le marcó para notificarle que usted ha sido elegida como mi nueva colaboradora.

-Sakura (emocionada): ¡No lo puedo creer Uchiha-sempai!, le prometo que no se arrepentida de su elección soy su más grande fan, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Sasuke: Muchas gracias, realmente me hace muy feliz el saber que alguien aprecia mis historias, pero me pregunta si no le importa que nos pudiéramos ver en algún lugar de la ciudad el día de mañana a las cinco de la tarde.

-Sakura: Claro sempai, en donde sería.

-Sasuke: Bueno, que le parece el café que está en el centro de la ciudad el que está aún lado del museo de arte.

-Sakura: Claro, entonces ahí nos veremos que tenga una linda noche sempai.

-Sasuke: Igualmente, adiós.

(Al día siguiente en el lugar y hora acordada Sasuke se encontraba esperando a Sakura, al parecer es día no era bueno para el negocio ya que sólo se encontraba él).

-Sasuke (mira su reloj): Al parecer se le hizo tarde, espero que no llegué tarde, porque no me gusta espera a la gente.

(En ese momento una chica de un hermoso parecer y unos ojos color jade entro algo agitada, ya que al parecer había estados corriendo).

-Sakura (sorprendida): ¿Es usted Uchiha-sensei?.

-Sasuke: Así es y por lo visto usted es Sakura, pero por favor siéntese.

-Sakura: Etto... muchas gracias.

-Sakura pensamiento: Lo sabía, sabía que era Sasuke su apellido lo delató y pensar que el la escuela parece ser un chico frío y calculador pero al ver sus historias me doy cuenta que es una persona muy buena, Sasuke es tan genial, por eso me gusta mucho.

-Sasuke: Primeramente le doy las gracias por venir, es una gusto conocerla y al parecer es muy hermosa, espero que más llevemos bien.

-Sakura (nerviosa): Sí yo también lo espero.

-Sakura pensamiento: Me dijo hermosa, debo de calmarme y demostrar que soy una persona madura.

-Sasuke: Me gustaría conocer un poco más de usted para saber con quién voy a trabajar, claro si no le incomoda.

-Sakura: Bueno, yo tengo 17 años, soy estudiante, soy hija única y actualmente vivo sola, además me gustan mucho sus historias.

-Sasuke: Al parecer cumples con todo, así que me gustaría comenzar a trabajar de inmediato.

-Sakura: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo Sasuke-sempai.

-Sasuke (le da unas hojas a Sakura): Aquí están todas mis historias con un resumen pero creo que no es necesario ya que tú lees todas mis historias, lo que necesito primeramente esa que organices los días de publicación, además, me gustaría que también te involucraras en las historias, recurrentemente quiero que me proporciones algunas ideas.

-Sakura: Sí entiendo todo hasta lo de proponer ideas, eso no lo entendí muy bien.

-Sasuke: Pues verás, lo que yo quiero que hagas es proponer ideas cuando yo me quedé sin inspiración, además que tendrán créditos en todas mis publicaciones.

-Sakura: Pues no lo se sempai, las historias son tuyas, yo lo único que haría es leerlas y eventualmente cuando tú me necesitas proporcionarle ideas.

-Sasuke: Pues la verdad te daré créditos porque, a veces no me siento seguro con lo que escribo y tus comentarios me darán seguridad, además de que tendrás más responsabilidades cuando las historias tengan más drama.

-Sakura: Está bien, le agradezco los créditos y me dará mucho gusto trabajar con usted.

-Sasuke: El placer es mío, nos estaremos hablando otro día pero para eso necesito algún medio para comunicarme contigo.

-Sakura: Usted tiene el número de mi celular.

-Sasuke: Es verdad, entonces nos vemos después.

-Sakura: Claro, adiós sempai.

(Sasuke se va dejando sola a Sakura).

-Sakura pensamiento: Estoy muy emocionada, sabía que Sasuke-kun era el que publicaba las historias, realmente parece frío pero al tratarlo más es una persona agradable aunque muy seria.

(Dos días después, Sakura le entregó algunas observaciones acerca de sus historias, además de un calendario donde organizaba los días de publicación y las historias a publicar ese días).

-Sasuke: Muchas gracias Sakura, haz sido de mucha ayuda en mis historias aunque quisiera que te involucras más, además, ¿porque llevas el uniforme de la escuela a la que yo voy?.

-Sakura: Debo de decirte la verdad, yo desde hace un tiempo te había visto, además estuvimos en una clase juntos el año anterior, por eso supuso que tú eras el que publicaba las historias, tú apellido lo delató Uchiha-sensei.

-Sasuke: Creo que te recuerdo... sí tú eres la alumna con mejor promedio de toda la preparatoria, pero eso no puede ser, tú tienes muy poco tiempo para hacer cosas entonces, ¿porque me has estado ayudando Sakura?.

-Sakura: Pues la verdad se me hace muy complicado ayudarte pero me doy un tiempo para hacerlo.

-Sasuke: Sakura es mejor que ya no sigamos trabajando juntos, no quiero ser yo el que te quité el tiempo y no hagas las cosas que verías hacer.

-Sakura: Porque dices eso, yo pedí ser tú colaboradora por mi voluntad, sabía los riesgos que eso conlleva, así que no te preocupes Sasuke-kun, yo me las arreglare.

-Sasuke: Está bien, te creo pero sí por alguna razón ya no puedes seguirme ayudando no te preocupes.

-Sasuke: Está bien Sakura y ahora que se que vas en la misma escuela que yo creo que nos podríamos ver ahí y no en otro lado, ¿no crees?.

-Sakura: Sí, además eso sea más cómodo para los dos, es hora de que me vaya nos veremos la próxima semana Sasuke-kun.

-Sasuke: Sí nos veremos en una semana Sakura, adiós.

(En la casa de Sasuke).

-Sasuke: Nunca me hubiera imagino que Sakura estuviera en la misma escuela que yo, realmente es algo que no me lo esperaba y menos que fuera la chica que lleva el mejor promedio de toda la preparatoria, me parte muy sospechoso todo esto, además ella sabe perfectamente mi apellido y eso es muy raro, sólo hay una explicación para esto, yo le debo de gustar a Sakura, ¡no! debo de estar equivocado eso no puede ser además ella me lo habría dicho ya desde hace mucho, no sé la verdad estoy confundido aunque hablo del amor soy un novato, no ha tenido muchas novias y soy muy temeroso con las mujeres, espero que esto que pienso no se a cierto.

(En la casa de Sakura).

-Sakura: Ya debo de decirle a Sasuke-kun lo que siento por él, pero cada vez que trato de decirlo mi mente se bloquea y no puedo expresarlo, (suena su celular), recibí un mensaje de Sasuke-kun.

Mensaje:

"Sakura perdón por molestarte tan tarde pero, no te comenté que se acercan los períodos de exámenes y no podré hacer todos los capítulos, por eso te quería pedir, si te pudieras hacer cargo de la historia número dos, me ayudaría bastante, por favor responde mi mensaje, Sasuke".

-Sakura: Qué debo hacer, yo también tendré exámenes en el mismo tiempo que Sasuke-kun, pero quiero serle de ayuda para el, aceptare su propuesto, ya veré cómo me organizo, pero estoy segura que lo lograre.

Mensaje:

"Buenas noches Sasuke-kun, estoy de acuerdo, yo haré el capítulo de la historia que me pides, sólo espero que sea tan bueno como los que tú haces".

(Pasaron los días y el plazo de entrada llegó, peor Sakura casi no había terminado el capítulo y Sasuke se quedó de ver con ella el cafetería, por lo que Sakura esperaba lo peor).

-Sasuke: Buenas tardes Sakura.

-Sakura: Buenas tardes Sasuke-sempai.

-Sasuke: Te escuchas muy preocupada, acaso ocurrió algo.

-Sakura (triste): Pues la verdad sí Sasuke-kun, se que habíamos acordado que hoy le daría el capítulo terminado, pero realmente no tuve tiempo de terminarla y no te lo puedo entregar hoy.

-Sasuke (enojado): Sakura te dije hace mucho que si tenías algún problema en ayudarte, me lo comentaras, yo no te puedo presionar, pero sí tú te comprometas en algo creo que debes de cumplirlo, sé que no te pago ni nada por el estilo, aún así tú debes de ser profesional y debe cumplir lo que dices, sabía que no podía confiar en ti, nunca debí de haber aceptado tu ayuda, te di un voto de confianza pero tú me has decepcionado, Sakura centro que hasta aquí llegó tu colaboración contigo, perdóname Sakura pero no puedo seguir contigo en mi equipo de trabajo lo siento.

-Sakura (exaltada): Pues de todos modos yo ya no quería ayudarte, eres un malagradecido Uchiha, tú me gustas o más bien me gustabas pero viendo realmente tú forma de ser ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, adiós.

(Después de esa tragedia Sasuke se sintió muy mal por haberle dicho todas esas cosas a Sakura, ella sólo había sido muy buena con él y no sólo eso era la primera mujer desde hace mucho tiempo que había expresado duda sentimientos, además de todo Sasuke se había enamorado de ella y ahora que no estaba sabía que le faltaba algo, buscó muchas veces a Sakura e incluso fue a la dirección pero no sabían nada de ella, tenía cerca de tres semanas sin ir a clases, pero pesar de eso ella seguía entregando tareas, por lo que la directora al ver la angustia de Sasuke le dio la dirección de Sakura).

-Sasuke pensamiento: Ahora que tengo la dirección de Sakura que debo hacer, me porque me comporte como todo un idiota y tal vez ella no quiera verme más, pero aún así debo de disculparme con ella.

(Más tarde Sasuke se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Sakura).

-Sasuke (tocando): Sakura estas ahi, vengo a pedirte disculpas se que talvez me comporta como un pasan pero por favor escuchame, como digo en una de mis historias, nunca le cierras las puertas a una persona, ya que sí lo haces nunca sabrás que tiene que dar esa persona, Sakura por favor perdóname.

(Sakura abre la puerta).

-Sakura (triste): Esa frase es muy bonita y sólo por eso te que dejó entrar pero sólo tienes diez minutos, así que aprovéchalos.

-Sasuke: Muchas gracias.

(Sasuke pasa a la casa de Sakura que se veía realmente mal).

-Sakura: De que quieres hablar Uchiha.

-Sasuke: No suelo hacer esto pero se que me equivoqué, fui un tonto al haberte dicho todas esas cosas, realmente me siento arrepentido, nunca me di cuenta lo que tenía a mi lado hasta que te perdí, tú eres mi luz, mi esperanza, mi inspiración, por favor Sakura, (comienza a llorar), te quiero, te necesito, ¡porque yo te amo!.

-Sakura: ¿Eso es todo?.

-Sasuke: Sí.

-Sakura: Entonces ya te puedes retirar, adiós Uchiha.

-Sasuke: Me voy, pero no olvides que yo te amo y nunca dejaré de insistir.

(Sakura veía al chico que tanto ama irse, sabía que era la posibilidad que había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, así que no dejó ir al Uchiha una vez más).

-Sakura: Sasuke-kun, te perdono, además po también te amo y te necesito, hace mucho que quería decirte mis sentimientos pero no podía, sólo promete que nunca más letras a tratarme como lo hiciste.

-Sasuke: Eso jamás volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.

(Poco después Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron un noviazgo, cinco después Sasuke se graduó de la Universidad de Estudios Superiores de Tokio y se convirtió en escritor profesional, por su parte Sakura se graduó como contadora y juntos crearon una nueva editorial que gracias a las obras de Sasuke, creció mucho hasta convertirse en una de las más importantes de Japón, dos años después Sasuke y Sakura se casaron, y tuvieron una hija llamada Sarada que igual que su padre quiere ser escritora, actualmente viven en Tokio y siguen cumpliendo sus sueños, pero ahora de forma profesional).

FIN.

Espero que les allá gustado esta historia, si es así apoyame con tu like y comenta si te ha gustado, nos vemos para la proxima, soy su amigo Kevin Jim, sayonara.


End file.
